


Seahorse

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Series: Daryl x reader one shots [45]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: 47 - “Hold my hand until it’s over?” The reader is in labor with hers and Murphy’s or Daryl’s first child and is really scared. They asked #47 and he does. The have a healthy baby G/B.From prompt list.





	Seahorse

**47 - “Hold my hand until it’s over?” The reader is in labor with hers and Murphy’s or Daryl’s first child and is really scared. They asked #47 and he does. The have a healthy baby G/B.**

**—————————-**

Labour hurts like a bitch, everyone knows that, it’s just common knowledge. But you never fully appreciate that pain until you have something the size of a watermelon trying to make its way out of your fucking vagina. The baby was on its way a week early so you and Daryl were caught with your asses hanging out. There you were, making dinner whilst Daryl sat at the table telling you about his day at work in the garage, and suddenly your waters broke. He had actually thought you pissed yourself and found it hilarious, the humour died quickly though when you promptly told him you were in labour. He had panicked at first, you were unprepared and nothing could really prepare you for this moment. No books or classes would ever make you understand just how scary it actually was. He had all but thrown you into the truck as he sped to the hospital.

You were laying in the hospital bed, the contractions were getting worse and you felt like you might just die, it may have sounded dramatic, but holy fuck did it hurt. Daryl had been by your side since you got there, stroking your hair, muttering encouraging words, you might have been grateful if you weren’t in agony. He hadn’t even retorted when you snapped at him, getting agitated with his constant mothering, asking you if you needed anything every fucking second. You knew he cared, he was worried and just wanted to help, but you were cranky. You were allowed to be, a human was trying to exit your body.

“Alright, you’re ready to push,” the doctor said, he was in between your legs, modesty had no place here, you hoped to God you never saw the man again, that would be mortifying. 

You felt the nerves build inside of you, what if the baby got stuck? Or something went wrong? You looked to Daryl panicked and he looked a little spooked himself. Soon enough a little Dixon was going to enter the world and your lives would change dramatically.

“Hold my hand until it’s over?” you asked softly, Daryl nodded, gripping your hand and letting you squeeze the shit out of it as another contraction hit you. He was sure he’d have a few broken bones when you were done, but he had been the one to put the baby in your belly so why should you have to suffer alone? You started pushing when you felt the contractions, sweat beading your brow as the pain ripped through your body. 

“That’s it y/n, keep goin’,” Daryl encouraged, using his free hand to wipe your hair that was clinging to your forehead. You panted as the contraction ended, giving you seconds of relief.

“It hurts so bad,” you whined tearfully, making him swallow thickly. As much as this was a good thing, bringing the baby into the world, it was hard seeing you in so much pain. 

“I’m sorry baby, I wish I was a fuckin’ seahorse so I could do this for ya,” he said, his face dead serious. Despite the pain and tears, you snorted at him as you looked incredulous.

“Did you really just say that?” you asked looked amused. He didn’t have a chance to respond though. Another contraction hit you and you cried out, pushing down once again. You wished the baby would just fucking get out of you already. You squeezed Daryl’s hand tightly and he winced, he didn’t say a word though as he stood by your side.

When the contraction eased, you slumped back trying to regain your breath as tears streamed down your face.

“You’re doin’ so good y/n, I’m proud of ya,” Daryl smiled wearily at you, reaching over to wipe your tears.

“Can’t you have a word with your son and tell him to get out already?” you lamented. Yet another wave of pain hit you and you bared down, pushing as hard as you could. 

“That’s it, I see the head, keep going,” the doctor insisted, making a little relief sweep through you that the baby was finally making an appearance. Daryl went to move to see and you growled, gripping his hand.

“Not a fucking chance,” you scowled, like hell you were letting him see your bits stretched wide with a baby coming out of it. 

You kept pushing and suddenly you felt the relief as the baby came out, the sound of wailing filling the room. You sobbed softly as you lay there feeling tired and worn out.

“You have a healthy baby boy!” the doctor declared with smile, wrapping him in a blanket as he handed him over to you. You choked out a sob as you held the tiny human you and Daryl had created, Daryl stood next to you wiping his eyes, overwhelmed by emotion.

“He’s perfect,” you whispered, taking in every tiny feature of the little boys face.

“Takes after his Ma,” Daryl smiled, his voice thick with emotion as he stroked the baby’s head.

“Do you wanna hold him?” you asked, glancing up at him and seeing just how emotional he had gotten. His eyes widened as he looked from you to the tiny baby.

“What if I drop him or something’?” he asked panicked, making you quirk a smile at him.

“You won’t, you have to learn sometime Daryl, you can’t just avoid your own son forever,” you snorted tiredly, your body felt weak now. 

Daryl reached out, taking the baby carefully and supporting his head as he cradled him in his arms, just how they had shown you both in the classes you had attended. It felt surreal he was finally here, after all these months of waiting to meet him, here he was. You watched on feeling your heart expand with love, the adoration on Daryl’s face as he looked down at his son was overwhelming. The baby hadn’t been planned at all, but when you found out and told him, he had been pleasantly surprised much to your relief. He had done everything he could to help you through your symptoms and he took on extra work just to earn money for you and the baby. You knew he would be an amazing dad because he had already been just that during your pregnancy. Daryl sat in the chair with him as you just looked on, the tiredness getting worse as your body’s need for sleep started to overtake you. Your eyes fluttered shut as you drifted off into a well-deserved sleep, the last thing you see being Daryl smiling down at your son and stroking his face.


End file.
